人生の物語
by Iztha
Summary: Kehidupan adalah sebuah cerita dimana kita menjadi tokoh utama dan orang lain sebagai peran pembantu. Namun kita tidak akan tahu apa yang menunggu di akhir cerita kehidupan tersebut. Dan ini lah kisahnya, kisah seorang pemuda gay yang menjalani kehidupannya..SasuNaru.


Kehidupan adalah sebuah cerita dimana kita menjadi tokoh utama dan orang lain sebagai peran pembantu. Namun kita tidak akan tahu apa yang menunggu di akhir cerita kehidupan tersebut.

Akan kah itu menjadi akhir yang bahagia?

Atau berakhir tragis?

Kita tidak akan tahu bila kita tak menjalaninya, mengikuti alur cerita yang terkadang sedikit dipermainkan oleh tangan usil takdir dan mencoba untuk melewati segala rintagan yang ada.

Dan ini lah kisahnya, kisah seorang pemuda _gay_ yang menjalani kehidupannya..

 **人生の物語**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **人生の物語** © **Iztha**

 **Warning** : **S** lash, **O** oc, **M** odern **AU** , **T** ypo...

Iris biru jernihnya memandang lurus ke depan dari balik meja kasir toko bunga tempatnya bekerja sambilan, menembus air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman, sore itu. Sosok itu, sosok yang dipandangnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, selalu datang ke taman ini hanya untuk duduk di bangku tersebut. Bangku yang sama, di jam yang selalu sama.

Kenapa pemuda itu selalu datang ke taman ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Menunggu seseorang kah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu kini menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Otaknya selalu memproduksi berbagai pertanyaan tentang sang pemuda, dan jujur ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Pemuda dengan iris biru itu tahu siapa sosok yang selalu diperhatikannya. Tentu. Sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah anak pindahan di SMAnya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, ayahnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan ibunya bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Ia belum tahu siapa nama kakaknya, yang jelas kakak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini bekerja sebagai dosen di suatu Universitas di kota mereka. Pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_ itu telah menjadi topik pembicaraan yang paling panas sejak kakinya menginjak di SMA mereka. Para siswi selalu berkata bahwa dia sangatlah tampan, _cool_ , misterius, dan sejenisnya. Mereka juga tidaklah malu untuk berkata bahwa kelak mereka akan menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dikagumi banyak orang.

Ia mendengus geli.

'Terkadang mereka tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana delusi.' batinnya menertawakan gadis-gadis itu

"Hei, Naruto, jangan melamun saja. Kerja yang benar." Suara seorang wanita anggun menyadarkan lamunan pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto, membuatnya menyengir tanpa dosa kepada pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_.."

Haruno Sakura. Wanita berumur 22 tahun yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan tingkah laku yang anggun ini adalah bosnya, pemilik toko bunga yang berada di taman kota. Wanita dengan surai seindah warna bunga sakura itu sudah dikenalnya sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SD. Dulunya Sakura adalah seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit yang dipimpin oleh nenek Naruto, namun karena suatu alasan wanita itu mengundurkan diri dan membuka toko bunga bersama sepupunya yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto. Perbedaan umur mereka yang berjarak 5 tahun bukanlah sebuah halangan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan persaudaraan. Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai kakaknya, temannya, bahkan terkadang ia menganggap gadis itu adalah ibu keduanya.

"Kau itu, kalau memang tidak niat lebih baik pulang saja, kerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu di rumah." Sakura berkacak pinggang, menatap datar pemuda berumur 17 tahun di sampingnya "Aku masih tidak percaya kau mau membantuku bekerja di toko bunga ini, Naru. Seingatku kau selalu marah bila seseorang mengejekmu seperti perempuan karena kau suka sekali dengan bunga."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Itu salah mereka. Memang apa salahnya bila aku tertarik dengan bunga? Bunga memiliki banyak makna di dalam namanya dan aku memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengetahuinya."

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya Naruto adalah lelaki paling dewasa di antara remaja-remaja seusianya. Bila remaja seusianya memilih untuk bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, pemuda dengan tiga goresan melintang di masing-masing pipinya itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hal yang bermanfaat, seperti bekerja sambilan misalnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena Sakura tahu bagaimana kondisi perekonomian keluarga Naruto. Demi saudara sepupunya yang selalu membuatnya jengkel! Keluarga Naruto itu bisa dibilang kaya walau mereka hidup dengan sederhana. Ayah Naruto adalah pemimpin sebuah perusahaan ternama, ibunya adalah novelis terkenal, dan kakaknya kini tengah menempuh pendidikan di London. Tapi lihat, pemuda yang selalu ceria itu malah memilih untuk mencari uang sendiri untuk membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya.

 _"Bila tidak bekerja, kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dengan perasaan bahagia."_

Naruto pernah berkata seperti itu padanya saat pertama kali pemuda itu mengajukan diri untuk membantunya menjalankan bisnis toko bunga ini.

Iris _emerald_ indah milik wanita itu terus memandangi Naruto, memantau gerak-geriknya. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak pertama kali bertemu Naruto di rumah sakit. Dirinya seakan-seakan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Posesif? Ya, itulah sifat alami seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Katakan padaku, Naru," pemuda yang diajak berbicara melirik sebentar dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang sejak tadi dipandanginya "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada lelaki tampan yang duduk disana?"

" _What do you mean_ , Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura berdecih sebal "Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Namikaze Naruto." Tangan lembutnya mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik pemuda pirang "Aku tahu kau menaruh ketertarikan pada lelaki tampan disana. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu!"

Naruto merintih kesakitan, mengatakan kepada Sakura untuk melepaskan cubitannya dan wanita cantik itu melepaskannya.

"Tidak semudah itu kan. Bagaimana bila ketika aku mengatakan kebenarannya dia menolakku dan menyebarkannya di sekolah? _I don't wanna try unless I'm gonna succed_." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi _tan_ nya yang memerah karena dicubit

Wanita di sampingnya berjalan menjauh, menuju sebuah rak dengan bunga-bunga cantik di dekat jendela. Tangannya yang berkulit putih terjulur untuk merapikan beberapa bunga yang berada tidak pada tempatnya "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu segala resiko yang mungkin saja tejadi, tapi bukan berarti dirimu bisa menyerah sebelum mencobanya." Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging "Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Setidaknya bila kau gagal, masih ada aku dan orang-oranga yang menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam, tak berniat membalas. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai hitam di depan sana.

"Lagi pula, kau sudah pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan lelaki sebelumnya. Ya, setidaknya kita bisa mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi." Anak kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina itu hanya mendengus geli akan guyonan yang dilontarkan bosnya tersebut

"Heh, lucu sekali, bos.."

 **-** **人生の物語** **-**

" _Hello there_ ," dengan aksen yang fasih ia menyapa sosok yang menarik perhatiannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam es krim dengan rasa teh hijau yang baru saja dibelinya sebelum memberanikan diri untuk melakukan aksi pendekatan " _For you_."

Pemuda dengan iris hitam sekelam malam tak langsung menerima es krim pemberiannya. Ia tidak menyalakan pemuda tersebut, siapa juga yang akan menerima sesuatu dari orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyapamu. Bola matanya sedikit melebar kala ekspektasinya terbantah, nyatanya pemuda di depannya mengambil es krim di tangannya walau ada keraguan di iris gelap itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" _Thanks_." Uchiha Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh " _Can I help you_?" aksen jepangnya masih terasa di kalimat tanya yang baru saja dilontarkan

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia memilih untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata "Aku bukan orang luar negri—ah, tapi ayahku memang orang luar negri sih."

Pemuda ceria itu merasa lelaki di sampingnya tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari dia, seakan-akan bertanya mengapa Naruto menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbincang, memberikan es krim dengan rasa favorit secara cuma-cuma.

"Jangan memandangku seakan-akan aku akan melakukan aksi kriminal seperti itu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, berpura-pura bahwa dia merasa sebal atas ketidak sopanan Sasuke "Kau selalu duduk disini sepulang sekolah, hanya duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau _stalker_?"

"Bukan! Dasar tidak sopan!" Naruto menukikkan alisnya, merasa sedikit sebal atas tuduhan Uchiha Sasuke "Aku bekerja di toko bunga di taman ini. Kita satu sekolah, sudah jelas aku kenal kau yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di seluruh penjuru sekolah."

Uchiha Sasuke tak menjawab, lebih memilih menikmati es krim gratis pemberian lelaki asing di sampingnya.

"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku! Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto dari kelas B. Kau Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas E kan?"

Pemuda dengan surai _raven_ mendengus "Kau benar-benar _stalker_."

 **-T** o **b** e **c** ontinued-

 **A/N** : **H** ai semuaaa! Iztha balik lagi dengan cerita baru...dan berharap cerita ini gak stuck di tengah jalan lalu terbengkalai kayak cerita-cerita lainnya.

 **人生の物語** [ _Jinsei no Monogatari_ ] adalah _prequel_ dari fanfiksi "Mantan". Yah, sebenernya ini sudah jadi keinginan sejak lama untuk diketik dan diublish, tapi saya gak yakin bakal bisa kelar atau tidak. Oh, ini bukan pengalaman pribadi, ini hanya imajinasi saya yang meliar dan sebuah harapan untuk kembali membangkitkan kapal yang sudah mulai berlumut dan ditinggalkan awak kapalnya.

Saya tidak janji akan mengupdatenya secara rutin, saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita ini sealami mungkin, tidak terburu-buru dan tidak ingin memiliki jalan cerita ala sinetron zaman sekarang..jadi sabar ya kalo saya PHP-in.../gak

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk siapapun yang selama ini telah membaca karya saya. Saya berharap kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita-cerita saya..

[ **F** or **N** ext **C** hapter]

'Hn? Kenapa pria itu berjalan mendekat kemari?'

"Hello Mantan,"

"Kau masih hidup, _deer_?"


End file.
